


Si vis pacem, para bellum

by Bush_of_Juniper



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bush_of_Juniper/pseuds/Bush_of_Juniper
Summary: Хочешь мира – готовься к войне. Каждый день, проведённый в Галактическом Сенате, словно танец на бочке с порохом: никогда не знаешь, чем обернётся новое па в межрасовом танце интриг, взаимовыгодных войн и контрактов. От федерации до войны, как от ненависти до любви, – один шаг.
Relationships: Посол!Человеческое Содружество/Посол!Объединённые Нации Земли





	Si vis pacem, para bellum

В малом обеденном зале Галактической Ассамблеи было как никогда малолюдно, если бы слово было применимо для многорасового сообщества: у дальней стены трое грибовидных обсуждали предполагаемые котировки Зро на следующий месяц, да бухгалтер Кел-азанской республики заверял сметы строительства Художественной мегакомпозиции за барной стойкой. За столиком у окна сидели люди. Посол Человеческого Содружества сдвинул голографического чёрного офицера на несколько клеток и поднял взгляд на своего противника. В глазах киборга блеснули искры азарта: его коллега из Объединённых Наций Земли очевидно проигрывал. Впрочем, как и всегда.

– Дерек, скажи мне, почему ты всегда выигрываешь? – Сириус Уайт – уполномоченный представитель ОНЗ в Галактическом сообществе – потёр щёку ладонью. – Нет, почему вы все всегда выигрываете? Всё ваше содружество?

– Потому что мы в себе уверены? – усмехнулся Дерек. Андерсону нравилось подначивать Уайта: его реакция раз из раза была бесподобна. – Или потому что наши флотилии почти равны по силе угасшей империи?

– А может, потому что ваша наглость и самоуверенность прёт из всех щелей? – посол ОЗН со вздохом сдвинул белую пешку. – И нет, это не официальное заявление, можешь не начинать писать на меня донос своему начальству.

– Наивный святоша.

– Наглый милитарист.

Какое-то время они играли молча.

– Шах и мат тебе, Сириус. Я уже начинаю сбиваться со счёта. Когда ты перестанешь мне проигрывать?

– Врёшь ты всё. Я знаю, что твои кибернетические мозги всё записывают, – Уайт отодвинул игровой планшет на край стола и сел прямее. Напускная расслабленность слетела с него быстрее, чем потухли голографические фигурки – меньше, чем за пару мгновений. – Оставим все эти игры, Дерек. Что думает твоё правительство о росте военной мощи Флотилии Слияния Иферикс?

– То же, что и твоё, полагаю, – взгляд киборга расфокусировался: он просматривал новостные сводки на невидимом для собеседника экране. – Пока мы наблюдаем и ждём. В случае любой, даже самой малейшей угрозы будем предпринимать меры.

– Всё как всегда.

– Именно.

– А что ваша война с Тзиннами? Операции проходят успешно?

– О, спасибо, что спросил. Всё даже лучше, чем мы могли предполагать. Штаб предполагает, что мы закончим кампанию уже через три года, а это, заметь, очень быстро в наших реалиях.

– Безусловно. У вас всегда были поразительные по всем фронтам войны, прости мне мой каламбур.

– Будь спокоен, прощаю, – Андерсон обворожительно улыбнулся. – И предлагаю выпить за успех кампаний Содружества, коллега.

– С удовольствием принимаю приглашение.

Дерек махнул рукой, подзывая андроида-официанта. В конце концов, они оба любили жёлтые сорта мршанских вин.

Проходящий мимо посол Элиминатора ХТ-489, совершенный в своём устройстве синтетик, скосил на их столик голубые диоды. В его лишённом биологических составляющих теле так и сквозила насмешка. И эти кожаные мешки собираются править галактикой? Они же хрупки, как цветы.

Дерек Андерсон всегда смеялся, что те, чьё существование может прекратить лишь мотылёк, невовремя севший на контакт, никак не могут нести полноценной угрозы для галактики.

**Примечания:**

Зро – один из редких ресурсов игры. Голубая пыль. Используется для усиления псионических щитов.

Грибовидные – блок рас. Далее могут называться просто грибами, мухоморами и т. п.

Анроид – вторая стадия роботехнического прогресса в линейке дроид-андроид-синтетик. Не имеет личностной матрицы. Бессмертны.

Синтетик – третья стадия роботехнического прогресса. После изучения технологии личностные матрицы синтетиков роботы обретают личность и разум. После изучения технологии лидеры-синтетики синтетики становятся доступны для выбора лидеров (учёных, адмиралов, губернаторов и генералов). Бессмертны.

Мршанские вина – авторская дань уважения серии книг «Линия грёз» Сергея Лукьяненко. В самой игре не упоминаются.


End file.
